Banishing Charm
or red |effect=Sends target away }} The Banishing Charm (Depulso) is a charm that sends the target away from the caster. It can send a target towards a specific location, and works on both living and inanimate things. The Banishing Charm is opposite of the Summoning Charm. Unlike the Summoning Charm, which can summon specific objects from anywhere, the Banishing Charm only banishes whatever the wand is aimed at. History Third YearHogwarts Mystery - year 3 and Fourth year students studying Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry learn this spell. Harry Potter and his classmates practised this spell in their fourth year Charms class. Harry and Hermione Granger proved to be very good at this spell, with their cushions landing in the correct area. Flitwick found himself being Banished around the room by Neville Longbottom, whose aim wasn't very good. Effects The Banishing Charm is used to push targets, both living and inanimate towards a specific location. For this reason, it can be used in duelling, as shown by Severus Snape (in alternate reality) when he banished Dolores Umbridge away from himself. Known practitioners PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginevra Potter Ron Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger NevilleLongbottom WB F5 NevilleLongbottomFullbody Promo 100615 Port.jpg|Neville Longbottom Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Black Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Behind the scenes *Although the incantation is not revealed in the books, it appears in the video game adaptation of , and was later confirmed in . *The Wizard in the The Wizard and the Hopping Pot may have used this spell to try to force the pot out of the house. *Although this spell is learned by Hogwarts students in their fourth year, in the video game adaptation of , Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were able to use it. It is possible that they learned it before that, as Hermione asked them, if they remembered it. However, Hermione may have read beforehand and told Harry and Ron how to use it. *It is possible that this spell was used during the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry Potter, in the movie, blasted away a Death Eater briefly after being shot at by him. This spell also could have been used by Kingsley Shacklebolt when he blasted a Death Eater out of a window after momentarily freezing him in midair alongside Remus Lupin. *In Hogwarts Mystery, Jacob's sibling, Rowan Khanna and Ben Copper can learn this spell in Charms class. *It is likely that Professor Trelawney must used this charm non-verbally in the Battle of Hogwarts to drop crystal balls on enemies' heads, successfully knocking out Fenrir Greyback as he attacked Lavender Brown. Etymology From the Latin “depulsio”, meaning “driving/pushing away”. Also is similar to repulse meaning "drive/push away with force", although this is a precise antonym to attract, literally "pull towards". It could also be seen to be derived from the English word pulse (as in a pulse of energy) and the prefix "de" which would make it mean "a negative pulse of energy." See also *Knockback Jinx Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Depulso es:Depulso fr:Sortilège d'Expulsion pl:Depulso Category:Charms Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin